


Late Nights

by AdventTraitor



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, soloshe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/pseuds/AdventTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solomon contemplates the amount of time he spends working in contrast to the personal time he takes to be with Sheba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Solomon becomes king. And we will all ignore chapter 232+ so that we can be happy soloshe shippers. :)

Solomon raised a hand to cover his yawn, trudging back to the place he and Sheba called home. It was nice, much nicer than the towers they’d been housed in like animals as children, and so much more stable than the makeshift lodgings they’d used when traveling around the world before. Now, as he walked inside their house, he paused and looked around.

Darkness enveloped most of his surroundings, as his studying often took himself and Ugo into the early hours of the morning without either of them noticing. He could make out the drape of some kind of clothing over the table, however, and he pulled at it to see what it was. As it unfolded and cascaded down with gravity, he realized it was one of Sheba’s skirts.

An eyebrow rose delicately as he glanced toward the stairs, at the top of which lay their bedroom.

Sheba was always oddly shy and naïve about…well, everything having to do with him, so he quickly pushed the possible implications of Sheba’s clothing lying around out of his mind. She probably just forgot to put it away… Yeah…that was it. Despite the fact that she always kept the clutter to a minimum due to the glares she always got from him. She probably just slipped up. Nothing to worry about, and certainly nothing to read into.

Yeah…

Solomon shook his head, silently chastising himself and glaring down at his arousal. For all his wisdom and power, he was still a man. Though he was beginning to think he was barely more than a teenager at the moment, with where his mind was insistent on going. It’s not like they’d never had sex before (awkward though the first several times were), so he had no idea where this was coming from.

He started up the stairs, silently shedding his own clothing until he reached the door, dropping all but his pants in a pile to be taken care of the following morning. Moonlight filtered through the window, illuminating the thick pink locks that were spread completely across his side of the bedding and pillows. Sheba’s bare back was to him, but the angle she slept at let him see the side of her face, relaxed with her lips parted just slightly as the sound of her breathing filled the room.

She would pout at him the next day, complaining for the thousandth time that he never came home at a decent time. While they were both of the Divine Staves, they had different jobs that kept them mostly apart during the day, leaving them to meet only during dinner and when they were finished for the night. She understood the importance of his studies, and always grudgingly accepted his apologies, but silently he wished he could spend more time with her. Saying it out loud would only cause more of a spat between them, however, and so he avoided it as best he could. He stood over the bed for a moment, running his fingers through her long, unbound hair.

He adored all of her expressions, her pout and her glower and her embarrassed flush, but the softness of sleep was the one she wore now, and so it took precedence over the rest. Carefully, he slid under the covers and gathered up the hair in his way, pushing it up and out of the way until he came to a rest just behind Sheba, spooning up behind her and fidgeting for a moment until he was comfortable.

“Is that a divine staff, or are you just happy to see me?” came a mumble into the sheets, causing Solomon to freeze.

Sheba usually slept through anything and everything…and what did she just say? True, she was hardly as shy as she used to be (he still laughs harder than he should when he remembers the first time they’d tried to have any kind of intimacy), but rarely was she so…well, forward. Or maybe it was just the sleep inhibiting her words.

“Uh…yeah. Sorry,” he murmured. “I can…go take care of it…” he finished, getting flustered as he felt a flush on his face. Wasn’t that usually something Sheba did?

She turned over, facing him with sleepy pink eyes, and an otherwise blank expression. “Is that not what I’m here for? Well…partly. I can do other things, too.” She pushed forward until they were flush together, nuzzling into his collarbone. “But you don’t have to do anything alone anymore,” she sighed into his skin.

Her words were strangely touching, even as he felt the familiar heat begin a slow boil in his veins. “Are you truly awake? I’d rather not take advantage of an unconscious woman,” he chuckled, even as he worked his pants down his legs.

“Yes, yes, I’m awake. What would you have done if I wasn’t?” she asked, the amusement in her tone making her speech slightly musical, somehow. Solomon felt himself falling in love all over again.

“Well, _I_ was just going to sleep it off…but I think I like your way better,” he grunted the last part as he rolled on top of her, settling between her thighs with ease. He pushed his braid to the side, knocking it out of the way as he let himself hover only inches from her face. Her eyes were wide and awake, one hand sliding up his chest to rest over his heart while the other found the side of his face.

“I like it my way, too. You should listen to me more often,” she scolded jokingly, pulling his face down for a kiss.

Neither of them were in the mood for much foreplay, and it wasn’t long before Sheba’s arms were around his neck, and her thighs clinging to his waist as soft gasps left her mouth with every long thrust, one of his hands sliding from her waist to a thigh just to feel the softness of her skin before it returned, holding her still as he continued his slow pace.

“Don’t…you don’t have to, ah, be so…so, careful,” she moaned out, biting down on her kiss-swollen lips as soon as she finished speaking to keep any other embarrassing sounds to a minimum, as if it might help somehow.

Solomon was staring down at her with burning eyes, his expression intense but otherwise unreadable.  
“No, I don’t,” he agreed, voice tense as he continued, letting his head fall down to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. “But I want to.” He placed a messy, open-mouthed kiss there before raising himself back up, determined to see every moment of pleasure cross Sheba’s face.

Solomon’s words were enough to cause her to whine, every muscle clenching as she finished, gasping for breath in the moments afterward and gazing up with unfocused eyes, her arms and legs losing the strength they needed to stay wrapped around her lover.

It never took him much longer to tense, his eyes squinted shut as he came, between the feeling of her and the knowledge that he brought her there. He fell on top of her like dead weight, falling into a kind of stupor that he only felt after times like this with Sheba. It was a good thing, too, because in this state of mind, he wasn’t inclined to do anything but lay there.

After a few minutes, he felt Sheba pushing at him, urging him to roll over which he did, landing on his back and still less than willing to do much of anything. He felt Sheba scoot close to him, resting her head on his chest even as his breathing was still a bit faster than normal.

“…Are you going to keep coming home so late?” Sheba asked quietly, and he could hear the pout in her voice.

“Not if this is the welcome I get,” he answered tiredly, though there was a slight inflection of amusement in his tone.

“Hush. You don’t get this anymore if you’re gonna come home only a few hours before sunrise.” Sheba was falling asleep even as she mumbled the words out, a soft snore following a moment after she finished.

Solomon snorted, but cracked his eyes open for a moment to look down at Sheba, sleeping once again as peacefully as she had been before. He moved some stray hair from her face, readjusted the position of his own braid, and settled back into the pillows.

Tomorrow, he told himself, he would take a break. The research could surely wait for a day, and he had a very overdue date to plan.


End file.
